All Odds
by stevie808
Summary: [AU] He tried to reassure himself that she will be okay, she will have all the riches in the world, all the things he can't possibly give her when she marries the other guy. He, Sesshomaru, has nothing to offer but his love and affection.


_"Kagura, three days from now, you are going to marry Moryoumaru" the man remarked as he introduced Kagura and Moryoumaru for the first time. _

_"You can't make me you fucking bastard!" Kagura screamed. _

_The man frowned at Kagura, spiteful brat she is! How dare she disrespect him in front of his friends, his business partners? After contemplating whether he should punish her now, he decided it will be better to take care of the matter later after his visitors left. _

_"This marriage was planned during your infancy. You have no say at the matter, Kagura."_

As she lay on an empty bed with nothing but angry thoughts towards the man she calls her father and faint memories about her happy days that is soon to be over. Kagura Onigumo rolled over eyeing the calendar, she frowned after realizing it was indeed the 21st century. She thought arranged marriages only worked back then in the older times, when incest was still legal.

She sighed thinking back to earlier events that happened between her and daddy dear. He never approved of anything Kagura did, i_t's always Kagura this, Kagura that, you're not allowed to do that, Kagura, you are to stay put, Kagura_. Though she was furious at herself more than her father, because she's never had the guts to get away from his grasp.

In her hands she held the keys to her car, after pulling herself up from the comfort of her bed, she tried her very best not to cry, then realizing she has to end things with her love all because her father has control of her and because she is weak for not being able to defy him, not even for the love of her life. After wiping the treacherous tears that rolled down her cheeks, she stood and headed for her love, she knew this was something she'd regret, after all she's letting go of the only thing that makes her happy her whole life.

Upon arriving at his house, she was greeted by none other than her love himself, Sesshomaru Inu. She ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug as more treacherous tears escaped from her eyes. He immediately sensed her discomfort, he only held her and waited for her to explain. His gaze met her teary ones, she sniffed then looked away. She hated crying in front of him, of all people! But she can't help herself. This was the hardest thing to do, and on top of which she doesn't know where to start, how to start.

Without a word, he led her into the house. He doesn't talk much, he just observe. After sitting down, he studied his girlfriend, he didn't exactly know why she was crying but he's certain it has something to do with her father. Her father has never approved of their relationship, and Sesshomaru assumed it's because he has nothing but this old house he lives in and that pity of a minimum wage he receives every two weeks. It's not much but it's what keeps him alive, and of course, her father won't approve of that. And yet she chose to be with him, a man with a simple life, with no jewels or flower to lavish her with, what they have is something special, and he love her stubborn, feisty ways.

" I can't be with you anymore," she sniffed "He's…I… I'm getting married…"

He only stared, he didn't know how to respond to that. "Kagura…" was all he could muster, he then kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to get married! I want you Sesshomaru! I love you…" She argued within herself, forget about Naraku! About Moryoumaru! She's happy with Sesshomaru, so why should she end it now? She can stay with him, just like this, in his arms.

He squeezed her hand, part of him want to take her away, away from him, but lord knows what his father would do to her, and he would hate to see Kagura hurt.

"Sesshomaru…please talk to me.." it was not her to cry like a baby like that. "Run away with me Sesshomaru, I'll be with you." she cursed herself for acting such a cry baby. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears. This is it, no more turning back.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment, then he gathered her in his arms and kissed her tear stained cheeks. "You know how I feel about you, Kagura." he started, he hated expressing feelings. "But, I don't think it's smart to run away…"

A thick silence filled the air then Kagura pulled away from him. "What are you-"

"I simply don't want you to get hurt." his eyes were dark.

"So you think marrying a complete stranger and leaving you-"

"No. You know how your father is-"

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. Sesshomaru is sending her away. She could not believe what she was hearing. How can he even think that without him, she will be happy? Does he not know he was the only think that makes her happy in her life? How dare he?

"No! You're just like him! You don't care! Here I thought you love me enough to take me away, to free me from Naraku! I guess I was wrong." her eyes burned furious and she fought the urge to cry even more. How can Sesshomaru say that? He's not even fighting for their love, for what they have! And when she's made up her mind with defying Naraku. Does she not matter to him as much as she thought she did? "My wedding's in three days, Sesshomaru…" and with that she walked off tears rolling once again in her eyes.

"Kagura." he called, part of him wanted to go after her but the other part him is saying he shouldn't it's for the best. He closed his eyes thinking about his conversation with the loathsome man himself.

_"You are not fit for my daughter. Sever any ties with my daughter, or else, she will get hurt." _

Sesshomaru hated seeing Kagura cry and he knows how much she loves him, but he would rather hurt himself than see Kagura get hurt physically by Naraku, her own father. He tried to reassure himself that she will be okay, she will have all the riches in the world, all the things he can't possibly give her when she marries the other guy. He, Sesshomaru, has nothing to offer but his love and affection, both of which the other guy can offer as well.

_**to be continued..**_

* * *

Note:

Please review, I would love to hear it good or bad :)


End file.
